1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, a refrigerator having an ice-making compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to store foods at a low temperature. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment at which food are stored at relatively low temperature, and a refrigerating compartment at which foods are stored at relatively high temperature relative to the freezing compartment.
Cool air supplied to the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment may be generated by use of the heat-exchanging effect of refrigerant. The refrigerant may be heat-exchanged with air by sequentially circulating refrigerant in a refrigerant cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation. By supplying the air that is heat-exchanged with respect to the refrigerant to the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment through a circulating fan, the foods inside the refrigerator may be stored at a desired temperature.
The refrigerator may be provided having the freezing compartment positioned at an upper portion thereof and the refrigerating compartment positioned at a lower portion thereof, or having the freezing compartment positioned at a lower portion thereof and the refrigerating compartment positioned at an upper portion thereof. In addition, the refrigerator may be provided in various configurations, such as having the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment provided at a left side and a right side thereof.
In addition, other than the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment, an ice-making compartment configured to make and store ice may be provided in the refrigerator. In general, the ice-making compartment is positioned in the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment and is configured to make ice by use of cool air that is heat-exchanged by an evaporator. Thus, the efficiency in making ice is lowered, and as the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are not completely insulated from the ice-making compartment, the temperature at each compartment may be difficult to control.